Darrin Wade
Overview |badges= The Thief of Midnight }} He can be found outside the Port Recluse branch of Black Heart Hospital. __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By Darrin Wade is open to all villains at level 20. With Issue 13 released, he will now contact villains himself if they reach level 20 and have not visited him in Sharkhead yet. New Contact(s) Information Ex Midnighter Darrin Wade was once a loyal member of the Midnight Squad, a secret organization dedicated to learning everything there is to know about the unknown. However, there was a falling out and he left their organization. He did not leave empty-handed, though, taking some of their more priceless relics and tomes. He's managed to establish himself in the Rogue Isles as a broker of lost information and ancient artifacts. Too Low Level I have something you might be interested in, but it's classified beyond your current Threat Level. Contact Unlocked Darrin Wade has contacted you... Alright, look I don't normally do this but I need to contract you for some work. Come see me in Sharkhead if you want to make some money. Initial Contact The first time with me, , is always memorable. I've seen things that would make a normal man curl up into the fetal position and rip his eyes out. I've walked on the backs of giants and drunk from the rivers of Avalon. The simple man you see before you is only a single facet of my being. Greeting * Are you ready for this? * Make it quick. We shouldn't be seen together. * Can I help you? Too Busy No More Missions I'm honored that you would speak with me, even though you are well out of my league. Now, unless you've come to improve my rep, I'd recommend moving along. Store * Inspirations * Story Arc Midnight Draws Near (20-30) Souvenir This arc yields five Reward Merits Midnight Draws Near As you hold the empty potion bottle given to you by Darrin Wade, the bottle that once contained the Midnight Visage, you're reminded of the events you've come to know as... Midnight Draws Near Darrin Wade was once a Midnighter, but no more. Now, he sells their secrets to the highest bidder. He asked you to stop the Midnight Squad from coming to he Rogue Isles and disrupting his business. This led you to an ancient cave where they were investigating the history of magic. You faced off against Kadabra Kill and his wife Sigil, two volunteers of the Squad. However, before you could discover why the Midnight Squad was in the Isles, Darrin sent you to retrieve a locket of hair from a now deceased business partner. The partner was working for Arachnos, which meant you had to sneak into their base and get out before they threw you in a holding cell and questioned you. With the locket of hair, you were able to track the killers down, but what you found was not what you expected. The Lost were performing experiments on magical humans and they had the aid of their Rikti masters. Not only did you find the killer of Darrin Wade's partner, but you ran into Kadabra Kill and Sigil once again, not to mention a number of magical heroes, villains and other creatures. Now that revenge was served, Wade wanted you to get back on the Midnight Squad. He had tracked down a member who was, yet again, doing more research in an ancient cave. The Midnighter's name was Alistair McKnight. Darrin wanted you to find him, question him and get a sample of his hair. You found Alistair and after a little questioning he was more than willing to give up the pass phrase that allows Midnighters access into their exclusive club. The time was ready to infiltrate the club, learn what they're doing and steal everything that's not nailed down. Darrin crafted you a potion. It made you look like Alistair and you were able to infiltrate the Midnighters. You skulked through the halls, finding one relic after the next. No one was the wiser... until the suits of armor came to life. It didn't matter where you went or what you did, they could see you. They knew you were not welcome. Thankfully, your job was done and all you had to do was get out in one piece. Clear out the Midnight Squad Midnight Draws Near Part One Briefing Hello, . Some of my old friends are poking their noses around the Isles. I'd prefer them not to do that. I've got business here and the Midnight Squad is bad for it. Are you up for making sure they get the message and get out of town? Mission Acceptance Great. My spies tell me the Midnighter Club has enlisted the help of two heroes, Kadabra Kill and his wife, Sigil. They're trying to track down some relics uncovered here on the Isles. Beyond the fact that by definition, relics are old, I don't know what they are or why the Midnighters would want them. Unnecessary Solicitation What are you waiting for, ? The relics aren't getting any older, but I am. The job's simple enough: You may run into some other groups besides the Midnight Squad there. Odds are that if I've heard about this, someone else has as well. Enemies Notable NPCs * Kadabra Kill (Hero) * Sigil (Hero) You found something. doing here?"}} Debriefing So, the Midnighters are looking into relics from the ancient Mediterranean. It's only a matter of time... Forgive the pun, that was unintentional. If the Midnighters are looking into Cimerora, then they must be deducing the paths of power. That knowledge in and of itself is harmless and actually worthless. It's not until they learn how to manipulate the paths that things become problematic for some and lucrative for others. Let us try and remain on the latter side. There's a couple of people who you should talk to. Collect a locket of hair Midnight Draws Near: Part Two Briefing , something's come up. Something personal. A business partner of mine has been killed. I want to know who did it. I can track down his killers, but I need a locket of his hair to do it. Mission Acceptance Thank you. My old partner, Starr, was a member of Arachnos. He always said it helped him pay the bills, when his thaumaturgy couldn't. Anyway, they're keeping his body there. With the hair sample I can work some magic and track the killers back to their point of origin. Unnecessary Solicitation You still need to get into that Arachnos base and get a sample from my old partner. Without it I can't find his killers. If I can't find his killers, I'm not going to be able to focus on other matters. Primary Enemies Debriefing My thanks, . Give me a little bit of time and I'll be able to give you the location of his killers. Seek revenge for Darrin Wade Midnight Draws Near: Part Three Briefing I've used the hair sample you got me to track down the whereabouts of my old partner's killers. You up for some revenge? Mission Acceptance The guys who did this are holed up in an abandoned office near here. I want you to exact some revenge for me. Show them that if they mess with Darrin Wade or any of his contacts, they're going to pay the price. Unnecessary Solicitation You still need to track down the killers of my old partner. They're hiding out like a bunch of dogs in an abandoned office nearby. }} Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * 3K Kelvin (Captive) * Frin'Relo (Boss) * Kadabra Kill (Hero) * Rn'lman (Boss) * Sigil (Hero) }} Debriefing The Rikti killed Starr? But wait, what? They were trying to extract his magical essence. That's what they were doing with all those other magical beings. I bet the Rikti are getting a little tired of having their butts kicked by the magic we've got on our world. Odds are, they're looking at a way to shut that down. Interesting... Thanks for taking care of that personal matter of mine. Now we can get back down to business. Get Midnighter Hair Sample Midnight Draws Near: Part Four Briefing On that last mission you ran into Sigil and Kadabra Kill again, didn't you? I guess the Midnight Squad is involved in more ways than one. I think it's time we paid the Midnighters a visit. Mission Acceptance Before you can get into their little club, we're going to have to get past security. To do this, I'll mix you up a potion that will make you look like him. With that and the pass phrase you should be able to get into the Midnighter Club. Unnecessary Solicitation You still need to get that hair sample of the Midnighter for me. He's doing some work in an old cave around here. You'd think these guys would be more clandestine with their activities.. Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Alistair McKnight (Hostage) . }} You received Midnight Visage. Debriefing What have we here? An ancient Cimeroran Tablet. Excellent work, . I haven't seen one of these preserved this nicely since... well, since I used to be a Midnighter myself. Perhaps we can use this to our advantage. With the locket of hair and this relic, we should have everything I need to infiltrate their club house. Go over the plan Midnight Draws Near: Finale Briefing It's time for you to see how the other half lives, . You should have the potion that will turn you into a reasonable looking member of the Midnight Club. I call it . The relic you found will help us as well. This will allow you to circumvent the front door and get you in through the back. Let's go over the plan one more time. Mission Acceptance Head over to Cap au Diable and give Ashley McKnight the pass phrase. She's on front door duty and you have to talk to her, even through you're not going in the front door. Once you give her the pass phrase, she'll send you around back. When you get inside, I'm going to want you to steal... I mean replace everything you can in there. Be careful though, because... and I really should have mentioned this earlier, But that could work to your advantage on getting in. Unnecessary Solicitation You'll need to get into the Midnighter Club and steal everything they've got. To do that, you're going to have to drink the potion I gave you and go talk to Ashley McKnight. She'll ask for the pass phrase and that should be enough to get you in the door. Notable NPCs * Ashley McKnight (Contact) :(Without Midnight Visage) Hello, stranger. I'm really sorry, I can't talk right now. I'm waiting for my father to show up. He's supposed to be here with a new relic... Hehe. New relic, that's funny. :Anyway, as you can see, I'm a little busy. Oh, and if you see my dad, he's a tall guy, red hair, wears a bowler, tell him I'm waiting over here for him. :Thanks. :(With Midnight Visage) Hey. dad, good to see you again. I know you and all, but i have to ask you the pass phrase anyway. :So, what's the pass phrase, dad? Dad, come on. I know you know this. Are you just testing me to see if I'll call for backup or something? Let's try this again. I know it's silly but there you go. :Anyway, you can take that relic around back. But you know that, don't you? See you later. Dad, come on. I know you know this. Are you just testing me to see if I'll call for backup or something? Let's try this again. Primary Enemies Debriefing Great, you've broken into the club and got everything I need to take over the Midnight Squad... Oh, did I not mention that? Yeah, that's the real reason I was using your services. I want to establish my own order and focus specifically on bringing Rularuu back to the here and now and pulling him out of the Shadow Shard. And since you were so helpful in getting me set up, I can see to it that Rularuu rewards you as well, if you are interested, of course. I will let you know when I am further along in my scheme if you want in on the action.